


Fallen For You

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Broken Bones, Climbing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: It wasn't the first time that Stinky had pulled a prank on them. This time, he'd stolen Snufkin's hat and decided to stick it at the top of a tree. Moomin, brave and kind as always, decided to go retrieve it despite Snufkin's warning of the danger of it.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snorkfröken | The Snorkmaiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Kudos: 16





	Fallen For You

**Author's Note:**

> I Think I’ve Broken Something - Broken Down - Broken Bones

“It’s okay, Moomin. You don’t have to.” Snufkin assured, a note of concern in his voice.

“I’ll just climb to get it back.” Moomin said as he started to make his way up the tree.

Stinky had decided to come by that morning to steal Snufkin’s hat. He’d run off with it, mocking them as Moomin ran after him, calling out angrily at him. Snufkin had followed as well, annoyed for his hat, but also worried that stinky would get Moomin harmed if they didn’t look where they were going. Stinky had managed to climb up a tall tree, sticking the hat there before running away, laughing at them.

Moomin had decided that he would climb up to retrieve the hat for Snufkin, as he didn’t want Snufkin to do it himself, as it was dangerous. Snufkin had assured him it was fine, that he could do it and that his hat wasn’t that important, which was a lie as it was one of Snufkin’s only possessions, but Moomin wouldn’t listen to him.

“I’ll be right back.” Moomin said as he disappeared into the tree.

“Be careful not to fall.” Snufkin called out after him, fidgeting with his paws.

Snufkin watched nervously as the tree moved slightly with Moomin’s weight. He had a bad feeling about it, but he couldn’t do anything. He wished he could have convinced Moomin to let him go instead, he was much lighter and used to climbing, it would have been easier for him.

As he was thinking, Moomin emerged from the tree, coming down carefully. He stopped on a branch to wave the hat victoriously at Snufkin.

“See. I got it.” He called out proudly.

“Good. Come down now.” Snufkin smiled nervously at him.

But, as Moomin tried to get in position to climb down again, the branch under him snapped, breaking and sending Moomin with it in its fall. Snufkin call out to Moomin in worry, running forward as if to catch him although it would hurt both of them if he tried to.

Snufkin watched as Moomin fell down, thankfully missing the other branches on his fall, and fall to the ground. He hit it with a cry of pain. Snufkin hurried to him with worry.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Snufkin asked worriedly.

“I think I’ve broken something.” Moomin groaned as he clutched to his leg.

Snufkin quickly knelt next to him, starting to check for any injuries before gently taking his paws and moving them away from his leg to check if it was really broken. He was as gentle as he could, making his touch featherlight.

“You’re right.” Snufkin frowned. “It seems broken.”

“At least I got your hat back.” Moomin joked painfully.

“My hat isn’t important, Moomin.” Snufkin scolded. “It’s just a hat, you’re- Your health is more important that a stupid piece of fabric.” Snufkin sighed. “We need to get you to MoominHouse.”

“But, I can’t walk like that.” Moomin pointed out.

“I know.” Snufkin sighed again. “I’ll go find MoominPappa and MoominMamma and get them here.” He looked at Moomin with worried eyes.

“I guess we don’t have a choice.” Moomin nodded. “I’ll wait here, then. Not like I can do anything else.” He chuckled fakely. 

“I’ll be quick.” Snufkin assured as he stood up.

He looked down at his friend one last time before running of. He quickly went to the house and called out to the Moomin parents, explaining everything to them. MoominPappa followed him to Moomin. He carefully carried him back to the house where MoominMamma was waiting for them. She took care of his leg while Snorkmaiden joined Snufkin on the porch.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, sitting next to Snufkin and sensing that something was bothering him.

“It’s my fault.” He sighed, looking at the grass. “I should have stopped him from climbing. If I’d been more careful Stinky wouldn’t have stolen my hat and Moomin wouldn’t have had to retrieve it, that way he wouldn’t have put himself in danger.”

“It’s not your fault.” Snorkmaiden argued. “Moomin just wanted to be helpful. You know how he is.” She shook her head. “He likes to help, that’s all. And he didn’t want you to get hurt either.”

“But, I’m more used to climbing that him. I should have been the one doing it.” Snufkin pointed out.

“It doesn’t matter to Moomin, though.” She noted. “He didn’t want you hurting yourself. And he wanted to be useful as well. There really was nothing you could’ve done to stop him. He’s just that stubborn.” She chuckled a little. “That’s why we love him…” She whispered quietly, smiling to herself.

“I guess you’re right.” Snufkin mumbled, smiling a little back at her. “I hope he’ll heal quickly.” he sighed.

“I’m sure he will.” She assured gently.

And so Moomin did. He had to stay in bed for a few days but was quickly able to go out again, granted he needed crutches. It took only a few weeks for his leg to be fully healed. Moomin and Snorkmaiden kept him company as much as they could until he could walk again. And, as soon as he could, they decided to go on a long walk through the mountains, Moomin wanting to enjoy some time with his two favorite persons and being outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked this one.
> 
> Yes, I've changed! I didn't hurt Snufkin lol, but i still made him feel guilty because you can't ask too much of me X)


End file.
